The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?/Issue 8
Issue 8 of The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. Published on April 22, 2014. Last Issue: Issue 7 - Next Issue Issue 9 Plot Synopsis Grave holds Ghost, Katie, and Hippo at gunpoint. Hippo: You don’t have to do this, Grave. It wasn’t me. I wouldn’t do this to Derk. Katie: I may be a murderer…but I’m not smart enough to pull this off. It wasn’t me. Ghost: sometimes I eat nutella in bed an wonder about how babies grow. my oven is scared. I’m not the killer. Grave’s eye starts to twitch, and he starts to lose his grasp on the gun. Grave snaps out of it, and focuses. Grave: Its...one of you. Or Sidney… Hippo: It’s Sidney, I tell you! Grave: Way to jump to conclusion, murderer. Why aren’t you framing Ghost or Katie? Hippo: Because I trust them. Grave: With your life? Hippo: Lolno but I still trust them. Katie: What if…Sidney is dead? Like Dark? Hippo: We would have to walk around the house at Grave’s gunpoint. And if Sidney wasn’t dead, and shes the killer, then…she would jump behind us and kill us all. Grave: There is another way we can find out if Sidney is dead. Hippo: How? Grave: Follow me. Grave leads the three at gunpoint down the black hallway. Hippo looks back at Derk’s decapitated head. Hippo: Luv u. No homo. ---- The black hallway’s lights are now turned on. The walls are painted…you guessed it, black. Grave: I see Derk’s death as a sign. Hippo: What do you mean? Grave: There are so few of us left…the killer wants a climax to these murders. An ending. He/she has a motive…and if it was one of you, you’re a smart bugger I tell ya. If I follow these clues correctly, and you try to jump me…you’re in big trouble. This pistol right here will finish you. Grave stops walking at the door to the CELLAR. Hippo: Grave…if the killer is setting up clues for us to notice…they obviously have a plan and are gonna kill you very easily, whether you have a gun or not. Grave: I know the killer is one of you. Sidney is dead. I guarantee it. There will be a clue in this room, too. Hippo: Grave, trust me here. The killer is luring you to a trap and you’re gonna die. Grave: Hippo, I’m not that stupid. Have you ever seen a scary movie? Hippo: Yeah… Grave: Why does the blonde in the house being chased by a killer always run upstairs instead of the front door? Hippo: Because she has blond hair? Grave: Because it’s a story! A plot driven story! These clues are apart of the plot, and if I follow them, I have a better chance of living. Standing around doing nothing is just gonna get me killed. Hippo: How are you sure so that there are clues? Grave: Dark’s head was decapitated. I found Cam’s decapitated head in here. There were other jars too. It’s a hint. Grave opens the CELLAR door, and Ghost hits the lights. Grave points over to six jars on a shelf, each containing a severed head…except for one. Grave: See. These are the severed heads. Four of them to be exact. All are the killer’s victims. Hippo: Well, fuck. Hippo looks into the fourth one and sees Sidney’s decapitated head. Grave: It’s a trophy case. The killer has planned this well. One of you goons is damn smart. Neither Ghost, Hippo, nor Katie say a word. Grave closely inspects each jar, and notices the first one doesn’t have a head in it. Grave: Guys, look. Another clue. Hippo: What is it? Grave: The jars are numbered in order of death. #1 is Masta, #2 is Naruto, #3 is Cam, and #4 is Sidney. The first one doesn’t have Masta’s head, it only has his hand. This is a clue. Hippo: I’m not getting the clue here. Grave: Think about common factors between these people. Each were guests, each were wiki users, each were killed by a murderer. Now, think of some uncommon factors. The only one that could relate to finding a clue in this house is that they were all killed in different rooms. We don’t know where Naruto, Cam, or Sidney were killed…but we do know Masta’s death room, which is why the killer has left Masta’s head out of the jar. Masta was killed in the VIEWING ROOM, and his jar simply contains his hand. It’s the only thing I can think of. Ghost: Grave I thought you were a dumb son of a bitch…you’ve proved me wrong. This is impressive. Next step is to stop having seizures all the time. Grave: But there is something weird here. Katie: What? Grave: Why did he put all their heads in the jar and not Kaley and Tommy’s? Nobody says a word. Grave: Well then, onto the viewing room. ---- Grave walks behind Katie, Ghost, and Hippo whilst he has them at gunpoint. Grave seems to keep his gun focused on Katie, as he has suspicions about her. Grave: Every killer has a motive. I hope it’s damn good. Suddenly, the lights cut out. Grave: Far out, not this again. Grave gets knocked down to the floor, and kicked in the head. He feels someone stomp on his crotch and take his gun. Grave: NO! LOOK OUT! A shot is fired, and a body falls to the floor. Another shot is fired, and Hippo is heard screaming. Grave: What the bloody fudge is going on?!? The lights turn back on, and Grave sees Ghost standing over Katie’s dead body with the pistol in his hand. He holds Hippo and Grave at gunpoint. Hippo: So it was you, fuckhead? Ghost: Not necessarily. Hippo: You shot me in the arm! Ghost: You’ll get over it, fgt. Grave comes charging at Ghost and spears him to the floor. He grabs a portrait of Masta off the wall and smashes it over Ghost’s head. Grave: To the VIEWING ROOM, Hippo! It might be our escape! Grave and Hippo make a run to the VIEWING ROOM, with a stunned Ghost getting back up to his feet. Ghost: Suck my dieeecckkkkkkkkkzzzzzz GraveTheFuckingLord,Insanefuckingmhihippo. ---- Grave and Hippo make it into the VIEWING ROOM, and slam the door shut behind them. They barricade the door with plastic lawn chairs that were set up for the wrestling crowd (lol that would work). Grave: Okay, now it’s time to find a way outta here. Hippo: Wait, look! Grave and Hippo see the words ‘STAND HERE’ spray painted in the middle of the wrestling ring. Grave: We are going. It’s a clue. Hippo: We better not be shot in the back of the head I swear to God… Hippo and Grave make their way to the middle of the ring. Suddenly, the lights cut out. Hippo: Grave…I don’t like whats going on here. Promise me you won’t have a seizure. Grave: I…promise… The theme to ‘I Am Perfection’ starts blasting out. Grave and Hippo look at each other, confused. They look at the entrance ramp to the ring and nobody is coming out. A voice appears from behind them in the ring. Voice: Turn around, boys. Hippo and Grave turn their attention away from the entrance ramp, and are shocked to see the person standing behind them. Masta: HUE HUE HUE Credits *Grave *Hippo *Katie *Ghost *Masta *Derk (Corpse) *Naruto (Corpse) *Sidney (Corpse) *Cam (Corpse) Deaths *Katie (Shot by Ghost) Trivia *This issue marks Masta's first appearance since Issue 1. *Last appearance of Katie. *Sidney's death will be explored in 'Whodunit? Lost Pages'. Category:Issues Category:Whodunit? Issues Category:Masta